sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Сергей Магнитский
, Украинская ССР, СССР |гражданство = |подданство = |дата смерти = 16.11.2009 |место смерти = , Россия |отец = |мать = Наталья Магнитская |супруг = |супруга = |дети = |награды и премии = |сайт = |викисклад = }} Серге́й Леони́дович Магни́тский (8 апреля 1972, Одесса — 16 ноября 2009, Матросская тишина, Москва) — бухгалтер и аудитор, работал в юридической компании Firestone Duncan. Смерть Магнитского в изоляторе «Матросская тишина» в 2009 году вызвала значительный резонанс и стала поводом для принятия в США закона, вводящего санкции в отношении лиц, предположительно причастных к его смерти. Биография Родился 8 апреля 1972 года в Одессе. Гражданин Российской Федерации, проживал в г. Москве. Был женат, имел двоих детейРадио ЭХО Москвы :: Отчет Общественной Наблю-дательной Комиссии по делу Магнитского. С 1995 года работал аудитором в консалтинговой компании Firestone Duncan (ЗАО «Файерстоун Данкен»), которая была основана за два года до этого американскими адвокатами Джеймсоном Файерстоуном ( ) и Терри Данканом ( ) и занималась налоговым консультированием и аудитом. 24 ноября 2008 года арестован. 16 ноября 2009 года скончался в больнице СИЗО «Матросская тишина». «Дело Магнитского» Расследование Магнитского о хищении из бюджета С. Л. Магнитский был руководителем отдела налогов и аудита в фирме Firestone Duncan, оказывавшей юридические услуги, в том числе и фонду Hermitage Capital Management. Летом 2007 года российское отделение фонда Hermitage Capital заподозрили в уклонении от уплаты налогов. В ходе проведённых обысков была изъята документация фонда, а в аудиторской фирме Firestone — печати фирм, с использованием которых фонд работал в России. После этого лица, оказывавшие фонду аудиторские и юридические услуги, в том числе, Магнитский, выявили факты перерегистрации этих фирм благодаря изъятым сотрудниками силовых ведомств документам и печатям, и расхищения имущества Российской ФедерацииДиректору Hermitage Capital пригрозили смертью за разоблачение подполковника КузнецоваГазета. Ru — 25.06.10 «У милиционера денег не отнять». В октябре 2008 года Магнитский дал показания следователю в связи с делом адвоката Эдуарда Хайретдинова, указывая на то, что изъятые документы и печати ряда фирм Hermitage были использованы для перерегистрации их на новых собственников и последующего незаконного возврата налогов на сумму 5,4 млрд рублейForbes: «Магнитскому предлагали сделку со следствием». По утверждению «Новой газеты» в номере от 28 апреля 2010 годаНаказание за Магнитского — «Новая газета», 28 апреля 2010, преступная схема, которую пытался разоблачить Магнитский, применялась не только в отношении компаний, принадлежавших фонду Hermitage Capital Management: «В течение нескольких лет подобным образом уводились из бюджета десятки миллиардов рублей, отнимался бизнес у российских предпринимателей, а сами они отправлялись в тюрьму по сфальсифицированным обвинениям. В этой схеме были задействованы многие офицеры МВД, сотрудники прокуратуры, налоговых органов, судьи, адвокаты». По данным экспертов Hermitage, бывший начальник московской налоговой № 28 Ольга Степанова на похищенные из бюджета деньги купила шикарный особняк в Подмосковье и недвижимость в ДубаеПричастный к «делу Сергея Магнитского» Владлен Степанов: «Особняки в Дубае и Подмосковье — мои. Я купил их на свои, а не на украденные деньги» — «Комсомольская правда», 28 июня 2011Russia says attorney died from lack of medical aid in jail, activist blames beating by guards — The Associated Press, David Nowak — 4 июля 2011. В Дубае находится оформленная на её бывшего мужа Владлена Степанова роскошная вилла, а также четыре квартиры, записанные на него самого и ещё на двух заместителей Ольги Степановой по московской налоговой инспекции номер 28. Плата за приобретение недвижимости производилась со счетов в швейцарском банке Credit Suisse, которые в 2011 арестованы швейцарскими следственными органамиRussian Accounts Frozen at Credit Suisse — BARRON’S, Bill Alpert — 5 мая 2011Hermitage Capital: в Швейцарии арестованы счета российских чиновников, причастных к делу Магнитского — Газета. Ru — 6 мая 2011Ответ Степанову — Каспаров. Ru, Олег Волгин — 6 июня 2011. Журналисты «Новой газеты» предположили, что бенефициаром хищения из бюджета 5,4 млрд рублей являлся Анатолий Сердюков, бывший министр обороны, руководивший ФНС с 2004-го по 2007 год«Махаон», «Парфенион» и он — «Новая газета», Роман Анин — 28 сентября 2011. Позднее «Новая газета» опубликовала материал, согласно которому по тем же самым схемам, которые разоблачил Сергей Магнитский, те же самые люди с 2009 по 2010 год вывели из бюджета ещё более 11 млрд рублей«Налоговики хороши: пятьсот раз подряд ошиблись?» — «Новая газета» — 15 апреля 2012. Арест 24 ноября 2008 года Магнитский был арестован по обвинению в помощи главе фонда Уильяму Браудеру в уклонении от уплаты налогов. Инициировал дело подполковник милиции Артём Кузнецов, в отношении которого проводится проверка в департаменте собственной безопасности МВД РФДСБ МВД проверит расходы изобличенного Магнитским подполковника, а расследование вёл майор Павел Карпов. Согласно документам, представленным руководством компании Firestone Duncan, семья А. К. Кузнецова потратила около $3 млн в течение 3 лет, а семья П. А. Карпова более $1 млн. Инициатором в организации преследования погибшего юриста является Аничин — начальник Следственного комитета при МВД РФБенджамин Кардин и Алексей Сочнев. Список виновных в смерти Магнитского. Коллеги С. Л. Магнитского говорят, что в ходе следствия он обвинил в коррупции ряд сотрудников российских силовых структур, и от него добивались отказа от этих показанийБи-Би-Си: «СКП проверит материалы дела о смерти Магнитского». Начиная с момента задержания, Магнитского допрашивали в общей сложности четыре или пять раз. Никаких иных следственных действий с ним не проводили. С. Магнитский себя называл заложником. В суде он сказал: «Ваша честь, меня фактически взяли в заложники. Моя персона мало кого интересует, всех интересует персона главы Hermitage». Следователь неоднократно интересовался, не готов ли Магнитский выйти на особый порядок судебного разбирательства, когда подозреваемый добровольно признаёт себя виновным. Магнитского дважды знакомили с новой главой УПК РФ о сделке со следствием, сразу после того как она начала действовать в августе 2009 (неоднократно знакомят с положениями данной главы УПК РФ о сделке со следствием всех обвиняемых, проходящих по другим уголовным делам, равно как и предлагают всем обвиняемым особый порядок судебного разбирательства, в случае признания ими вины). 14 июля 2009 года в СИЗО «Матросская тишина» Магнитскому после ультразвукового исследования поставили диагноз «калькулёзный холецистит» (камни в желчном пузыре) и назначили плановое лечение с повторным обследованием. 25 июля Магнитского перевели в Бутырскую тюрьму, как объяснили адвокатам, по причине ремонта в «Матросской тишине». Несмотря на предписания врачей СИЗО, следователь следственного комитета МВД Сильченко 2 сентября 2009 года отказал в просьбе адвокатов о предоставлении медицинской помощи Сергею МагнитскомуНакануне 40 дней гибели Сергея Магнитского руководитель СК МВД РФ Аничин распространил недостоверную информацию: Довожу до Вашего сведения, что Ваше ходатайство от 19 августа 2009 г. … в защиту интересов обвиняемого Магнитского С. Л., в котором Вы просите следователя обратиться к начальнику ФБУ ИЗ-77/2 УФСИН России по г. Москве с заявлением об обеспечении проведения контрольного ультразвукового исследования (УЗИ) брюшной полости содержащегося под стражей обвиняемого Магнитского С. Л. … рассмотрено и 31 августа 2009 г. вынесено постановление о полном отказе в его удовлетворении… Действующее законодательство не возлагает на следователя обязанность контролировать состояние здоровья содержащихся под стражей подозреваемых, обвиняемых, и ссылка защиты на ст. 11 УПК РФ в данном случае является неправомерной. Смерть thumb|300px|Могила Сергея Магнитского на [[Преображенское кладбище|Преображенском кладбище в Москве]] 16 ноября 2009 года после 11 месяцев предварительного заключения Магнитский скончался в больнице следственного изолятора. Сначала администрация СИЗО сообщила, что причиной его смерти послужил панкреонекроз, но позднее они изменили эту версию и стали утверждать, что причина смерти острая сердечно-сосудистая недостаточностьПамяти Сергея Магнитского: Совесть, честь и правосудие. В проведении повторного судебно-медицинского обследования по просьбе родственников, направленной в прокуратуру Преображенского района Москвы, было отказано. В акте о смерти, подписанном 16 ноября врачами больницы «Матросской Тишины», сказано, что Магнитский умер от токсического шока и острой сердечной недостаточности. В графе «диагноз» указан острый панкреатит и закрытая черепно-мозговая травма. В 2011 году, когда представитель СИЗО «Матросская Тишина» предоставлял акт в Тверской суд, информации про закрытую черепно-мозговую травму там не былоgazeta.ru: «Матросская Тишина» применила дубинки. По утверждению адвокатов, смерть Магнитского стала следствием отказа администрации СИЗО предоставить подследственному необходимую медицинскую помощьЮристы Британии пишут Медведеву о деле Магнитского. Дальнейшее расследование показало, что смерти Магнитского предшествовало его конвоирование в отдельную камеру 8-ю конвоирами для диагностики «психологической неадекватности» вследствие его периодических жалоб на плохие условия содержания, неоказание медпомощи и угрозу жизни (всего около 100 жалоб). Прибывшая бригада скорой помощи констатировала смерть не сразу. * 7 июня 2012 международная организация «Врачи за права человека» заявила, что следствие уничтожает образцы органов Магнитского с целью сокрытия следов преступления и намеренно выгораживает людей, причастных к его гибели«Cледствие уничтожает улики по делу Магнитского». В заявлении говорится: Российские власти целенаправленно занимаются укрывательством причин смерти Сергея Магнитского, продолжая саботировать любые попытки провести действенное расследование обстоятельств его гибели По мнению организации, действия российских следователей противоречат общепринятым международным нормам судопроизводства. Директор международных программ судебно-медицинских экспертиз организации Стефан Шмит заявил В этом деле обнаруживаются все новые свидетельства применения пыток и умышленной профессиональной медицинской халатности. С гибели Магнитского прошло уже два с половиной года, однако, виновные в его аресте, приведшем к его гибели, так и не привлечены к уголовной ответственности. Реакция на смерть 2009 год 23 ноября на встрече с Президентом РФ Д. А. Медведевым в Кремле председатель Совета при Президенте Российской Федерации по содействию развитию институтов гражданского общества и правам человека Элла Памфилова сообщила о смерти Магнитского в СИЗО и назвала такую кончину представителей российского бизнеса «профессиональной смертью в СИЗО»Смерть в СИЗО как профзаболевание. Д. А. Медведев дал поручение генеральному прокурору РФ Юрию Чайке и министру юстиции РФ Александру Коновалову разобраться в причинах смерти в СИЗО, доложить о медицинской помощи в СИЗО. Мать умершего обвинила в смерти руководство СИЗО«Особое мнение» Алексея Венедиктова. Радио Эхо Москвы. Глава компании Hermitage Capital Уильям Браудер в интервью Би-би-си высказался так: «…он оказался заложником, и его убили» . 20 ноября с соболезнованиями семье и коллегам Сергея Магнитского выступил Михаил Ходорковский. Он, в частности, написал: «Ситуация, когда свобода, здоровье и жизнь человека становятся предметом спекуляции со стороны следователя, прокурора, суда, недопустима. Поддержка недопустимого поведения следователя практическими действиями сотрудников службы исполнения наказаний недопустима вдвойне» . 24 ноября 2009 года Генеральная прокуратура РФ (СКП) по Москве возбудила уголовное дело по двум статьям УК по этому случаю: ч. 2 ст. 124 (неоказание медицинской помощи) и ст. 293 (халатность). Родные не получили все вещи умершегоМосква обвинила Европарламент в давлении на российский суд. МИД и Госдума России выступили с заявлениями, осуждающими поправки как вмешательство в дела российского правосудия. 9 декабря 2010 года подкомитет парламента Канады по правам человека также призвал ввести финансовые и визовые санкции по отношению к чиновникам, причастным к делу МагнитскогоКомментарий Департамента информации и печати МИД России в связи с резолюцией Парламента Канады по «делу Магнитского» // Сайт МИД России. МИД России назвал это давлением на следствие и вмешательством во внутренние дела РФ. 16 декабря 2010 года Европейский парламент проголосовал за резолюцию, призывающую запретить въезд в страны ЕС российским должностным лицам, имеющим отношение к делу Сергея Магнитского. Резолюция не имеет обязательной силы, но рекомендует правительствам стран ЕС изучить возможность визовых и финансовых санкций против лиц, упомянутых в документах, связанных с делом Магнитского (См. Список Кардина)Би-би-си: «Европарламент одобрил резолюцию по делу Магнитского» . Помимо запрета на въезд Европарламент предлагает правоохранительным органам стран ЕС заморозить активы причастных к делу Магнитского российских должностных лиц на своей территории. Председатель подкомитета Европарламента по правам человека Хейди Хаутала так прокомментировала результат голосования: Этим голосованием Европейский парламент призывает восстановить справедливость по отношению к невиновному человеку, умершему в тюрьме. Его смерть выходит за все границы. Наступает момент, когда возможности молчать не остается. Хейди Хаутала также сообщила, что депутаты российской Госдумы усиленно лоббировали против принятия резолюции Европарламента, но отметила, что эта мера получила поддержку среди многих оппозиционных политиков в России. 2011 20 апреля — Файерстоун подал заявление в Следственный комитет России о проверке сведений о причастности Ольги Степановой и других должностных лиц налоговой инспекции номер 28 к незаконным возвратам налогов и обогащении членов их семейСтепанову — Каспаров. Ru, 6 июня 2011. 5 июля. На заседании Совета по развитию гражданского общества и правам человека, проходившего под председательством президента РФ Медведева, с сообщением по делу Магнитского выступила М. Полякова . Доклад президентского Совета по правам человека по делу Магнитского был передан президенту МедведевуАктуальные комментарии. Медведеву передан доклад по делу Магнитского. Медведев передаст доклад правоохранителямМедведев передаст доклад по делу Магнитского правоохранителям | Следствие | Лента новостей «РИА Новости». 26 июля — Госдепартамент США до принятия соответствующего законопроекта ввел визовые ограничения в отношении нескольких десятков российских чиновников, имеющих отношение к делу МагнитскогоСША ввели санкции против чиновников из РФ из-за дела МагнитскогоU.S. puts Russian officials on visa blacklist. 28 июля — МИД России выступил с жестким ответным заявлением на решение Госдепартамента США от 26 июля. По словам пресс-секретаря Президента РФ Натальи Тимаковой, Дмитрий Медведев дал поручение МИД России подготовить аналогичные меры в отношении американских гражданМосква ответит на «список Магнитского»Американский гамбит. 16 ноября — Государственный департамент США выступил с призывом привлечь к ответу всех ответственных за «несправедливое заключение и преступную кончину» Сергея Магнитского. В официальном заявлении, в частности, говоритсяРусская служба Би-Би-Си: «США: нужно наказать всех виновных в смерти Магнитского»: «Несмотря на широко известные доказательства преступного поведения в деле Магнитского, российские власти не смогли привлечь к ответственности виновных. … Однако мы продолжим призывать к тому, чтобы все ответственные за несправедливое заключение и преступную кончину Магнитского были привлечены к ответу. Мы продолжим поддерживать усилия тех лиц в России, которые пытаются привлечь всех их к суду». 24 ноября — Следственный департамент МВД России сообщил, что срок следствия по уголовному делу скончавшегося два года назад в московском СИЗО Сергея Магнитского продлёнМВД продлило срок следствия по делу юриста Магнитского. 8 декабря — В следственном департаменте МВД РФ заявили, что доклад фонда Hermitage по итогам собственного расследования гибели Сергея МагнитскогоПытки и убийство Сергей Магнитского. Сокрытие правды государственными органами не соответствует действительности. Также следственный департамент МВД РФ заявил, что причина гибели в СИЗО аудитора фонда Hermitage Сергея Магнитского не связана с травмами на его теле, обнаруженными судебно-медицинскими экспертами. Обвинение по делу о смерти Магнитского было предъявлено его лечащему врачу Ларисе Литвиновой и её непосредственному начальнику Дмитрию КратовуСуд отклонил жалобу матери Магнитского на действия следствия. 2012 27 февраля — член британского парламента Доминик Рааб объявил о намерении внести в Палату общин проект закона аналогичного «списку Магнитского». Проект предполагает отказ в получении виз и замораживание активов в Великобритании официальных лиц, ответственных за пытки, внесудебную расправу или другие серьезные нарушения человеческих прав, или же принимавших участие в сокрытии таких злодеяний. В своем сообщении для прессы парламентарий заявилБи-Би-Си: «В Лондоне обсудят „список Магнитского“»: «Закон не положит конец безнаказанности. Однако он выразит решимость Британии не закрывать глаза на огромные нарушения самых фундаментальных человеческих прав. Те, кто прибегает к пыткам и убийствам с целью заткнуть голос свободы, не должны иметь возможности покупать недвижимость в Челси или прилетать на рождественские распродажи на Кингз-роуд так, как будто бы ничего не случилось» 7 марта — Палата общин британского парламента единогласно призвала правительство Великобритании выступить с законопроектом, запрещающим въезд в страну чиновникам, которые были причастны к смерти Сергея Магнитского. Парламентарии также потребовали заморозить счета в британских банках тех высокопоставленных служащих, которые были вовлечены в задержание, пытки и смерть российского юриста, а также участвовали в попытках скрыть юридическую ответственность или совершили акты мошенничества, раскрытые Сергеем МагнитскимБи-Би-Си: «Палата общин поддержала принятие „списка Магнитского“». Посол России в Великобритании, А. В. Яковенко, обратился в Палату общин с письмом, в котором попытался остановить дебаты, но данное действие не принесло желаемого результата. 6 апреля — Международная правозащитная организация Amnesty International потребовала прекратить посмертное уголовное преследование Сергея МагнитскогоХватит! Amnesty International потребовала прекратить посмертное преследование Магнитского — Каспаров. Ru, 6 апреля 2012. Июль — Парламентская ассамблея ОБСЕ приняла резолюцию «Законность в России: дело Сергея Магнитского»«Законность в России: дело Сергея Магнитского» // Монаская декларация и резолюции, принятые ПА ОБСЕ на 21-ой ежегодной сессии стр. 19-22 (стр. 22-25 по нумерации файла). 20 ноября — «закон Магнитского» принят Палатой представителей конгресса СШАWashington Post, Russia chafes as House passes Magnitsky Act, 2012, 6 декабря — подавляющим числом голосов принят Сенатом СШАMail ru news, Реакция РФ на «закон Магнитского» оказалась ожидаемо жесткой, 2012, 14 декабря — подписан Президентом США Б. Обамой и вступил в законную силу. Закон вводит санкции в отношении российских граждан, предположительно причастных к смерти Сергея Магнитского: визовые ограничения на въезд в США и санкции в отношении их финансовых активов в банках СШАБи-Би-Си: «Обама подписал „закон Магнитского“». 28 декабря — Тверской суд Москвы оправдал бывшего заместителя начальника Бутырской тюрьмы, врача Д. Кратова, обвинявшегося в халатности, вызвавшей, по неосторожности, смерть Магнитского. Оправдания во время судебных прений потребовало государственное обвинение. Ранее по тому же делу проходила врач «Бутырки» Лариса Литвинова, но весной 2012 года Следственный комитет прекратил её уголовное преследование из-за истечения срока давности''Прохоров Г.'' «Бутырка» свободна от Магнитского Газета.ру 28.12.12. 2013 4 января — британская Financial Times в своей редакционной статье призвала к распространению «закона Магнитского» на страны ЕС. Газета призывает к замораживанию активов и запрету на въезд на территорию Евросоюза для российских чиновников, причастных к смерти МагнитскогоБи-Би-Си: «Пресса Британии: „закон Магнитского“ для Европы». Отставки российских чиновников * 11 декабря 2009 года 20 высших руководителей ФСИН и 16 тюремных начальников отправлены в отставку, в том числе глава УФСИН по Москве Давыдов (указ Президента России от 4 декабря 2009 года) и начальник Бутырского следственного изолятора. * 11 декабря 2009 года Указом Президента РФ (опубликован 15 декабря на сайте Президента) освобождён от занимаемой должности глава управления по борьбе с налоговыми преступлениями ГУВД Москвы генерал Анатолий Михалкин, при котором началось уголовное преследование Магнитского. * 29 декабря 2009 года стало известно, что Д. А. Медведев освободил от занимаемой должности заместителя директора ФСИН генерал-лейтенанта Александра Пискунова . * 11 июня 2011 президент РФ отстранил Аничина от должности заместителя министра внутренних дел Российской Федерации — начальника Следственного комитета при Министерстве внутренних дел Российской Федерации . Дело о клевете в отношении следователя Кузнецова 15 октября 2010 года московская милиция возбудила уголовное дело против компании Hermitage Capital по обвинению в клевете на следователя А. К. Кузнецова, которого инвестиционный фонд обвиняет в причастности к смерти Сергея МагнитскогоСледователь Магнитского обвиняет Hermitage в клевете. Представители Hermitage Capital назвали заявление Кузнецова «наглой попыткой признать себя жертвой своего собственного преступления, а на погибшего Сергея Магнитского ещё и возложить ответственность за клевету». Кузнецов просил привлечь к ответственности за клевету тех, кто обвиняет его в причастности к смерти аудитора Hermitage Capital. Награды В 2010 году международная неправительственная организация по борьбе с коррупцией Transparency International посмертно удостоила С. Л. Магнитского награды «За честь и достоинство» (Integrity Award)Transparency International: Integrity Awards winners 2010. Как отмечается в заявлении Transparency International, награждая посмертно Сергея Магнитского, организация отдает дань памяти человеку, который до последнего вздоха отстаивал правду, честь и человеческое достоинствоБи-Би-Си: «Магнитский удостоен награды Transparency International». Председатель комитета премии «За честь и достоинство» Сион Ассидон сказал: Сергей верил в закон и справедливость и погиб, самоотверженно их отстаивая в неравной схватке с масштабной коррупцией в российских правоохранительных органах. Приверженность господина Магнитского принципам открытости и прозрачности государственной власти была в полной мере проявлена в его решительной борьбе с произволом властей. Его необыкновенное мужество и неослабевающая воля перед лицом тяжелых испытаний придают силы всем нам, она послужит примером для других борцов за справедливость. Память Годовщина смерти Годовщина смерти Магнитского 16 ноября 2010 года была отмечена российской и мировой общественностью: * Русская служба Би-би-си дала развернутый репортаж о ходе расследования [[Дело «Эрмитаж-Капитал»|дела Hermitage Capital]]Би-би-си: «Год со дня смерти Сергея Магнитского». * В парламентах Евросоюза, Великобритании, США, Канады, Эстонии и Германии был показан документальный фильмДокументальный фильм о деле Магнитского о деле МагнитскогоБи-Би-Си: «Фильм о Сергее Магнитском покажут в шести странах». * Правозащитники предложили провести независимое парламентское расследование обстоятельств гибели Магнитского. На пресс-конференции, посвященной делу Магнитского руководитель центра антикоррупционных исследований и инициатив «Транспэренси Интернэшнл Россия», Елена Панфилова, сказала: Нам нужен в этой ситуации третейский судья. Также можно провести независимое расследование, как принято во всем мире, которое прекрасно работает именно в случае резонансных дел * Британский еженедельник The Economist в статье, посвященной годовщине смерти С. Л. Магнитского написал: Год спустя, его смерть стала символом уму непостижимой коррупции и беззакония, царящих в российской системе и неспособности или нежелания Кремля изменить это. В произведениях искусства thumb|Постер документальной ленты о Сергее Магнитском * О Сергее Магнитском спустя год после смерти был снят документальный фильм «Справедливость для Сергея» . Режиссёры: Ганс Германс и Мартин Маат. Студия: ICU Documentaries, Нидерланды. Фильм был показан 30 марта 2012 года в Петербурге на кинофестивале «Открой глаза!»Программа. Открой глаза!. * О Магнитском была написана документальная пьеса «Час Восемнадцать», её автор — Елена Гремина использовала для создания пьесы дневники и письма Магнитского. Режиссёр Михаил Угаров (Театр.doc) создал по пьесе спектакль о последних минутах жизни Магнитскогоhttp://www.echo.msk.ru/blog/echomsk/726846-echo/«Час восемнадцать", радио Эхо Москвы, 16 ноября 2010; премьера состоялась в ноябре 2010 года в Москве«Час восемнадцать». Премьера в Театр.docИстория Сергея Магнитского на сцене театра в спектакле «Час восемнадцать». Примечания Ссылки * http://www.mvd.ru/news/show_34784/ — Следственным комитетом при МВД России расследуется уголовное дело по факту уклонения от уплаты налогов в особо крупном размере * Justice for Sergei — сайт документального фильма о Сергее Магнитском * Информация МВД России об обвинениях в адрес С. Л. Магнитского * Фильм Hermitage o коррупции в МВД РФ * Наталья Магнитская: моего сына просто бросили умирать — BBC, 16.11.2011 * Forbes: Сергею Магнитскому предлагали сделку со следствием. Адвокаты умершего в СИЗО юриста рассказали Forbes о том, как все было на самом деле * Каспаров. Ру: Киллер в мантии. Судья «несогласных» Сташина виновна в смерти Магнитского * Law and Order in Russia: Сайт о деле Сергея Магнитского * Комитет за гражданские права: Дело Сергея Магнитского: изъятое право на жизнь - * Юрий Урнов: Пьеса о Магнитском в США * Матвей Ганапольский: смерть подследственного — органическая часть российского законодательства * Новый следователь по делу Магнитского освободил от уголовной ответственности руководство УФСИН по Москве — «Новая газета», 29 марта 2012 * НДС: Роман Анин — Расследования — «Новая газета», 2 апреля 2012 * Бенефициары: Роман Анин — Расследования — «Новая газета», 13 августа 2012 * Сергей Кургинян. Аналитика о деле Магнитского, Сафре, Браудере и Пирамиде ГКО * Уильям Браудер: В России нет государства. Детальное расследование по Делу Магнитского. * Категория:Умершие в местах лишения свободы Категория:Умершие от неоказания медицинской помощи Категория:Похороненные на Преображенском кладбище Категория:Права человека в России